Un día en la vida de Kim
by Lady Misunderstood
Summary: Aburrida, patéticamente aburrida... hasta que me miró...


KIM

Catorce días. Catorce días con sus correspondientes 24 horas completas. Catorce días sin verle. Dos semanas de instituto sin tenerlo al lado. Dos fines de semana tortuosos y eternos. Jamás había deseado volver a ver tanto a alguien. Y me dolía, me dolía y me avergonzaba descubrir lo mucho que le necesitaba. Lunes y hoy tampoco se había presentado en clase. Miré furiosa conmigo misma la silla vacía que debía ocupar él. Catorces miserables días sin verle. Catorce asquerosos días.

Apoyé las mejillas entre las manos y resoplé, intentando concentrarme en la clase de Física y Química. Nada. Sin resultado. Cerré los ojos. _Vamos a ver, concentración._ Pensé. _Inspira profundamente y echa el aire lentamente por la boca. Bien. Otra vez…_

_Kim, ¿pasa algo?_ Casi boté en mi asiento del susto. Dña. Rosa, que así se llamaba la profesora, estaba casi encima de mí con los ojos muy abiertos, como de costumbre.

_Er… no… No, no pasa nada.

_Me alegro. Podrías explicarme cómo separamos el yodo del sodio.

_Eeeh… pues…_ Balbuceé intentando acordarme. ¿Cómo era esa estúpida palabra? Ah, sí._ Subli…

_ ¿No lo sabes? Hay que prestar más atención en clase. Si la próxima vez que te pregunte vuelves a estar despistada te pondré un negativo.

Qué mujer más desesperante. No paraba de dar saltitos de un lado a otro. Cada vez que te miraba casi parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, de tan abiertos que los tenía. Y no paraba de juntar los dedos, algún día se los iba a romper.

La profesora se dirigió hacia el carrito del laboratorio con esos pasos largos y nerviosos que la caracterizaban. Nada. Que no te dejaba ni dos segundos para pensar la respuesta. Seguro que de pequeña se había pasado con la cafeína y esos habían sido los resultados permanentes. ¿Cómo iba a estar gorda si no paraba quieta ni un segundo?

_Ahora vamos a echar cloruro de sodio y yodo en este pequeño bol que tengo aquí, ¿se me sigue? ¿Por qué no echáis vosotros pequeñas partículas que tengáis por ahí? ¡Vamos! Chicos, hay que darle más variedad a la mezcla heterogénea.

La profesora se recorrió felizmente todos los pupitres en busca de _pequeñas partículas_. Qué bien. Yo eché por caridad, virutillas de goma y me hundí de nuevo en mis reflexiones, en realidad una sola reflexión.

¿Dónde se había metido Jared? ¿Dónde se había metido el objeto de mi amor unidireccional y no correspondido? Solté una carcajada irónica en mi interior. Desde que habían sentado a Jared a mi lado a principio de curso había ido cayendo en sus redes irrevocablemente. Jared, el chico perfecto, alto, moreno, guapo, musculoso, simpático, gracioso, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. El chico que no me había hecho ningún caso desde que nos conocimos.

Qué ironía. No me había mirado dos veces en todo el curso y yo, en cambio, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Especialmente en los últimos tiempos, no es que al principio de curso fuera feo, ni mucho menos, no; pero es que últimamente era… uf… ¿cómo decirlo? Había mudado la piel, como las serpientes, sí, exacto. Sus facciones eran ahora más angulosas, más adultas, su piel brillaba más y estaba más morena y más bonita. También su cuerpo había cambiado, era más alto y más corpulento, no sabía si había ido al gimnasio o si tenía algún entrenador personal, pero en un par de meses los suaves y fofos miembros de la niñez se habían endurecido, hasta formar unos definidos y atractivos músculos, tanto en los brazos como en el torso. Estaba buenísimo. Maldita su novia, si es que la tenía.

_Probablemente_, pensé tristemente, un privón como aquel tenía una y mil novias, una para cada fin de semana. Ja, ja qué gracia. Y yo la fracasada embobada, obsesionada con su vecino de pupitre. Qué dura es la vida.

Y la profesora seguía hablando, sin preocuparse por los dramas que vivían sus alumnos. ¿A quién podían interesarle esos rollos sobre la separación de mezclas? Qué absurdo. Y yo me pregunto: ¿para qué nos sirve eso en la vida, eh? Gran pregunta sin respuesta.

_Ahora vamos a observar qué pasa con el yodo si lo calentamos. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con el yodo porque es tóxico, ¿voy bien? ¿Veis todos? Sería conveniente que copiarais el montaje que hemos preparado.

Como una autómata cogí el lápiz e hice un pequeño boceto con el pequeño montaje formado por el bol y el _camping gas_.

_ ¡Mirad! Ya está empezando a sublimar. Sale un vapor de color fucsia que es venenoso, por eso no es conveniente que os acerquéis mucho. Venid en orden a observar el fenómeno que acaba de experimentar la mezcla.

La gente empezó a levantarse del pupitre, yo les seguí.

Volví cinco minutos después con la garganta atenazada y medio ahogándome. El vapor de yodo era asfixiante. Nunca os pongáis cerca. Nunca. En serio.

Al fin sonó el timbre que ponía punto a la tortura de Física y Química, y como siempre la profesora tuvo que poner los deberes de corre prisas. Típico. Mortalmente predecible.

Nada, absolutamente nada había conseguido distraerme de mi obsesión. Mi cerebro parecía un disco rayado. Jared, vuelta a empezar, Jared, Jared y otra vez Jared.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Kim?

Casi me sobresalte al oír una voz diferente a la de mi conciencia cerca de mí.

_ ¿Eh? Ah… err… hola, Susan.

_Hola, Kim. ¿Te pasa algo?_ Insistió la chica rubia de ojos castaños. Era mi mejor amiga, la que jamás me fallaba, la confidente de todos mis secretos, y por suerte o por desgracia, también más perceptiva que la mayoría de las personas. Me derrumbé en la silla.

_Ya lo sabes…

_Oh, vaya, es Jared otra vez._ Comentó bajando el tono de la voz.

_Sí. Lo más chocante de todo es que no sé por qué tengo que estar enamorada de él, no me hace ni caso, es como si un muro transparente nos separase, somos aceite virgen y agua pura…

_Vamos, no es para tanto, solo es un chico.

_La cuestión es que para mí no es solo un chico…

Entonces un muchacho entró en la clase. El corazón me dejó de latir unos instantes. Guardaba un acusado parecido con Paul, pero estaba diferente. Parecía aún más grande que la última vez que lo había visto, hacía ya un par de semanas. Unas oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos y en cierto modo, parecía más distante que nunca.

Me di cuenta una vez más de que pertenecíamos a mundos distintos, de que jamás me iba a corresponder. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y sin saludarme se dejó caer en la silla.

Miré hacia otra parte para no echarme a llorar. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos.

_Oh, ya veo…

_ ¿Lo ves?_ Sollocé con la voz quebrada._ Nunca debí mirarle.

_Vamos, no llores…

En ese momento la profesora de Matemáticas interrumpió nuestra lacrimógena conversación. Como empujados por un resorte todos los alumnos entraron en el aula como corderitos y se sentaron en sus sitios.

Me di la vuelta y me esforcé por no mirar al chico que tenía a centímetros. Casi podía percibir el calor que irradiaba. Un momento. Lo sentía. No sabía cómo pero notaba regulares columnas de calor flotaban desde el cuerpo de Jared hasta mí, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Y no pude evitarlo. Mi cuello se giró hacia él. Fue mi perdición. El momento en el que sus ojos negros se chocaron contra los míos hizo estallar de un certero golpe, todas las barreras que había levantado durante los días que él se había ausentado del Instituto. Supe que era débil, vulnerable, mientras Jared estuviera cerca de mí mis intentos por no sufrir resultarían completamente inservibles.

La sangre coloreó mis mejillas e intenté apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que, de pronto, parecieron sumirse en trance.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en las ecuaciones de segundo grado que la profesora trataba de explicar en la pizarra. Una vez más, mis intentos no sirvieron de nada, aún notaba sus ojos clavados en mí y para colmo ya sabía hacer las ecuaciones, me aburría, me aburría peligrosamente.

No pude evitarlo, volví a mirarle. Él seguía con los ojos clavados en mí, de una manera que me hizo sentirme incómoda, como si pudiera leer mi corazón con aquella ardiente mirada. Menuda tontería.

Entonces él sonrió.

_Hola, Kim, ¿cómo estás?

Mi corazón casi dejó de latir cuando oí aquellas palabras. ¿Esa voz irresistible se estaba dirigiendo a mí? Fui incapaz de contestar.

_ ¿Estás bien, Kim?_ Susurró con la voz preocupada.

_T-tú… ¿te… te estás dirigiendo a m-mí?

Estúpida. Realmente patética. Ridículamente ridícula.

_Claro._ Susurró como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada mental.

_Ah… pues… sí, sí…

Se echó a reír silenciosamente. Yo empecé a desear volverme invisible o que por algún extraño milagro, la tierra se abriese bajo mis pies y me tragase, cualquier cosa que me alejase de aquella electrizante sonrisa.

Sin dejar de reírse se dio la vuelta y miró su cuaderno, con los ejercicios de matemáticas a medio hacer llenos de tachones. Yo tomé un trago de aire para digerir lo que me estaba pasando. Después de dos semanas de ausencia en clase inexplicablemente me había hablado, aunque eso no podía categorizarse como conversación ya que yo no había sido capaz de otra cosa más que balbucear.

Llegué a la conclusión de que había estado enfermo. Sí, eso explicaría las ojeras que subrayaban sus párpados y su aspecto cansado. Le habían dado muchas medicinas, tantas y tan fuertes que habían acabado por hacerle mella en el coco, y por eso había decidido intentar entablar conversación con su ridícula y patética compañera. Y para colmo era fea. La vida es injusta. ¿Por qué unos tienen tanto y otros tan poco? Las chicas eran o guapas, ligonas y súper simpáticas, o del montón tirando a feúchas, fracasadas y tímidas. Desgraciadamente yo pertenecía al segundo grupo. El mundo debería estar más equilibrado.

Respiré hondo por segunda vez y retuve el aire en mis pulmones hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Ese era el objetivo. Vaciar mi torpe cerebro de chicos con sonrisas que detenían el corazón, y llenarla lo más rápido posible de números y ecuaciones.

Miré fijamente el cuaderno y la pizarra, que no paraba de llenarse de números, potencias y _x_. Por suerte o por desgracia era hábil en algo: las matemáticas, por lo que no tenía problemas si no prestaba atención en alguna clase. Me aburría. Tenía todas las kilométricas operaciones bien resueltas, sin el más mínimo fallo. Marqué un _tick_ en los ejercicios y garabateé un dibujo en el margen del cuaderno.

_No lo entiendo.

¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba a punto de quitármelo de la cabeza el muy egoísta tenía que hablar con esa seductora voz suya? Tragué saliva y le miré.

_No lo entiendo.

Tragué saliva y miré a Jared. Casi no me di cuenta de que la libreta se deslizaba desde mi mesa hasta la suya en un ágil movimiento de su brazo, que pretendía ser sutil. Me rozó la mano y la aparté en un acto reflejo. Estaba ardiendo. Echando humo literalmente. Parecía que tenía fiebre.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Le pregunté sin pensarlo, después me arrepentí.

_ ¿Qué?_ Vale, había logrado desconcertarlo, sin duda alguna yo era la chica más rara con la que jamás había tratado, seguro que ya se había arrepentido de empezar a hablarme.

_Nada, me ha parecido que estabas muy caliente, aunque probablemente sea yo la que esté demasiado fría._ Era verdad, tenía las manos heladas de los nervios.

_ ¿Tienes frío?

_No, no.

_No entiendo por qué cambias aquí los signos._ Dijo cambiando de tema, comparando mi pulcra libreta con sus desastrosos apuntes.

_Es muy fácil, porque antes del paréntesis hay un menos.

Hizo una mueca y resopló.

_Creo que deberías ayudarme con las matemáticas. Si tú quieres, claro.

Me quedé en blanco de la sorpresa y no fui capaz de responder. No podía ser, esto no era más que un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

_Digo que si quieres ayudarme con las mates me vendría muy bien.

_ Eh… sí, sí, vale.

_Eres un poco rara, ¿te lo habían dicho?

_Desgraciadamente sí._ Bajé la cabeza derrotada y con las lágrimas amenazando con salirse de mis ojos. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, no me iba a ver llorando.

_Eh, eh, perdona. No he dicho rara en el mal sentido, solo peculiar.

_No intentes arreglarlo, sé perfectamente cómo soy.

Me di la vuelta y me mordí los labios. ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo siempre todo? ¿Por qué era tan torpe? Por supuesto, como yo ya sabía, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en toda la clase, pero notaba sus ojos clavados en mi cara. Sacudí la cabeza y creé un muro de pelo entre mi cara y la suya, no quería que me mirase más, dolía mucho.

El resto de la clase la pasé mirando fijamente a la pizarra y copiando apuntes como una autómata, sin enterarme de lo que hacía. Él no dejó de mirarme y el nudo de mi estómago no se aflojó ni un centímetro. Cuando sonó el timbre me levanté de mi silla y salí corriendo de la clase, en dirección al baño. No me importó la gente con la que me crucé, ni que me preguntasen qué me pasaba.

Me escondí en el baño, encogida en uno de los váteres, con las lágrimas empapándome las mejillas. Cuando recuperé el control sobre mí misma ya habían pasado diez minutos desde el comienzo de la clase siguiente, por lo que seguramente el profesor no me dejaría entrar. No me importaba en absoluto.

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta de la clase aún estaba abierta, y no había ningún profesor en ella. Genial. El alivio casi se respiraba en el aire. Nos habíamos librado de una clase de francés.

Nadie estaba sentado en su sitio, las mesas estaban reorganizadas, era obvio que la gente ya se había enterado de que había faltado Dña. Pepita.

Susan me hizo señas con la mano para que me sentase a su lado. Miré nerviosa por toda la clase hasta localizar a Jared. No estaba dónde yo pensaba, es decir, con toda su pandilla de amigotes. Estaba sentado con Paul. ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos esos dos? Recordaba que se llevaban bien hasta hacía un par de meses, cuando Paul se había ausentado del Instituto un par de semanas, como Jared. Un momento, ahora que me fijaba eran más parecidos de lo que imaginaba. Los dos eran enormes, morenos, cabello y ojos negros, ojeras, aspecto cansado, musculosos… ¿Qué les habría pasado?

Preferí no comerme más la cabeza con tonterías, así que me senté al lado de Susan e intenté charlar animadamente con todos durante toda la hora.

El recreo fue una tortura. Mis amigos hablaban y yo ponía toda mi atención en su conversación, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Jared y en su voz. Y sobre todo en que me había pedido que le ayudara con las matemáticas.

Como todo, el recreo también pasó, y dio lugar a la hora de Lengua. Los jueves eran la pesadilla de mi existencia. En las seis horas que duraba el instituto tenía que estar a centímetros de él. Intenté no pensar en ello mientras entraba en la clase.

_Hola.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no dejarme llevar por aquella vez, pero por desgraciadamente las reacciones del corazón son involuntarias, y mi desobediente corazón tenía ganas de delatarme. No me quedó más remedio que contestarle de mala gana, aunque por dentro me moría por decirle cosas que sonarían más empalagosas de lo que Jared hubiera soñado jamás.

_Hola.

Me senté en mi silla e intenté ignorarlo. Él parecía divertido por mi actitud. Acercó su silla a mí y se puso a observarme con la mirada en trance, justamente como esta mañana.

Al poco rato empecé a sentirme incómoda, me removí en la silla. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más, dejándome sin aliento.

_ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

_Tú._ Me contestó solamente.

Los siguientes minutos los pasé copiando apuntes furiosamente, tratando de ser rápida y minuciosa, y a la vez no darme cuenta de que él seguía mirándome pasmado. Como esta mañana me moví el flequillo para ocultarme la cara.

_Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

_ ¿Más problemas con las mates?_ ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan antipática? Debían de ser los nervios.

_No, en realidad no._ Parecía desanimado. Definitivamente lo había espantado. Me dieron ganas de estampar mi cabeza contra un muro, no una, sino varias veces, hasta sacarme al maldito Jared de mi cerebro medio atrofiado.

Y el profesor seguía hablando, totalmente ajeno a que una de sus alumnas intentaba poner con todas sus fuerzas, la máxima atención en el rollo que estaba soltando.

Yo seguía sin poder prestar atención. Iba a tener que ponerme las pilas si quería aprobar el examen de Lengua, cada vez más cercano. Y tenía muy claro que concentrarme iba a ser muy difícil si Jared se dedicaba a mirarme con una resplandeciente sonrisa durante clases enteras.

Entonces un pedazo de papel aterrizó en mi cuaderno.

_La clase parece muy interesante._ La sangre se me agolpó en las mejillas al darme cuenta de quién era esa letra descuidada y puntiaguda. _Sigue en pie lo de las mates, ¿qué me dices?_

Extendí la nota sobre el cuaderno y garabateé disimuladamente sobre ella, sin poder disimular una sonrisa. _Por mí vale, pero voy a tener que ayudarte con todas las asignaturas si sigues sin tomar apuntes. _Volví a doblar el papelito y lo dejé inocentemente sobre el borde de la mesa, e hice como que no me interesaba. El papelito regresó a mi mesa a los pocos segundos.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?_ Qué gracioso que él me preguntase eso, me estaba empezando a gustar el jueguecito, mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia y le mandé la contestación: _Nada. ¿Por?_

Le miré de reojo cuando leyó la nota y percibí como sus amplios hombros se estremecían en una carcajada silenciosa. La notita regresó a mi mesa. _Hazme un hueco en tu agenda. A las cinco paso a recogerte. ¿OK?_

Me quedé sin respiración de la sorpresa. ¿Era posible que me estuviera invitando a salir? Él se tapó la boca y fingió toser para ocultar la risa. ¿Qué había de gracioso en mi reacción? ¿Quería que me diese un infarto?

Otro papelito aterrizó cerca de mi estuche. _No retiro la oferta. ¿Vienes esta tarde al cine? ¿Te animas? ;P_ Ya no pude evitar pegar un grito.

_ ¿¡Qué!_ Ay, mierda, ahora toda la clase me estaba mirando.

_ ¿Tienes algún problema, Kim?_ Preguntó ceñudo el profesor.

_No, es que… verá…

_Mi compañera no entiende cómo se hacen los análisis oracionales._ Intervino Jared con una sonrisa, le fulminé con la mirada.

_ ¿Es eso cierto?_ Preguntó el profesor acercándose peligrosamente a mi mesa, intenté esconder las notitas.

_Eh… sí._ Tenía la cara roja como un tomate, y para colmo todos me estaban mirando. Susan se estaba partiendo de risa, debía de haberse dado cuenta del jueguecito de las notitas, y Jared se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en carcajadas.

_Muy bien, la próxima vez no grites, ¿alguien más no lo entiende?_ Preguntó el profesor volviéndose ahora hacia toda la clase, afortunadamente mi naturaleza invisible me salvó y todos los alumnos perdieron interés por mí, todos excepto Susan y Jared que seguían riéndose a mi cosa.

_ ¿A qué ha venido eso?_ Le susurré furiosa a Jared. Él se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se extendió aún más, iluminando su cara.

_Encima de que te defiendo…_ Dijo poniendo cara inocente, eso me terminó de derretir, esa cara de niño en su cuerpo de hombre era realmente cómica, le devolví la sonrisa._ Bueno, no grites, pero la propuesta sigue en pie, no creas que me he rendido aún.

Era tan tierno… Camuflé las notitas entre los bolígrafos del estuche y me sonrojé antes de contestarle.

_ ¿Sabes dónde vivo?_ Le susurré, intentando resultar coqueta. Probablemente mi intento fue ridículo, pero curiosamente no me importó.

_Por supuesto._ Su alegría era radiactiva, sus ojos brillaban transmitiendo algún sentimiento que no logré identificar, pero que me hizo muy feliz. Era un sueño verdaderamente extraño, pero no me apetecía despertarme.

Tuve que contenerme para no ponerme a dar saltitos de alegría en medio de la clase. Pero no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, y mi corazón seguía latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

Y Jared seguía mirándome como si nunca me hubiera visto. Parecía un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, me contemplaba con el arrobo de las madres viendo comer a sus hijos.

En cuanto el profesor salió de la clase salté de la silla y me lancé a los brazos de Susan, que me recibió sorprendida.

_ ¡Susan!

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo todo.

_ ¡Me ha invitado al cine! ¡Jared me ha invitado a salir!

_ ¡Qué fuerte, tía!

_Tengo ganas de gritar.

_Ya… Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.

_Yo también.

_Me refiero a que, Kim, ¿has visto cómo te mira?

_ ¿Qué?

_Como si de pronto su mundo girase a tu alrededor.

_No sé. A lo mejor todo es un sueño y enseguida va a sonar el despertador.

_Eres tonta.

_Lo sé, pero estoy más contenta que una pita.

_Me alegro por ti._ Dijo Susan con una amable sonrisa._ ¿Te sientas conmigo en la próxima clase y me lo cuentas?

Los minutos pasaron y al final acabó tocando la campana, poniendo fin a otro lunes. Los lunes solían ser la pesadilla de mi existencia, las cuatro primeras horas eran demasiado fuertes, y las dos últimas demasiado aburridas. Pero hoy no había sido tan malo. Me sonrojé al pensar la causa de ello, esa causa que milagrosamente me había invitado a ir con él al cine.

Llegué a casa con una frase resonando aún en mis oídos: "No lo olvides, paso a recogerte a las cinco. Espero que no te de miedo la moto, porque entonces vas a pasarlo mal."

Comí rápido y sin darme cuenta de lo que tragaba, no me sabía absolutamente a nada. Aún así no comí más de lo necesario, ya que el nudo en el estómago me revolvía las tripas y no quería vomitar antes de mi cita. Mamá intentó presionarme para que comiese algo más y para que le contase lo que me pasase, al final le contesté a regañadientes a dónde iba.

_Pasaré toda la tarde fuera.

_ ¿Con quién vas a ir?

_Con un… con unos amigos._ Esa era una verdad a medias, nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

_ ¿Quiénes?

_Bueno… Susan, Jared y unos amigos de Susan._ En realidad, Susan solo iba a acompañar hasta Forks, dónde había quedado con Jared, ella se quedaría allí con sus amigos y luego me llevaría a casa. Consistía en que mamá no me viese sola con Jared.

_ ¿A dónde vais a ir?_ Empecé a sentirme incómoda, aquello empezaba a tomar forma de un interrogatorio materno en toda regla.

_Al cine.

_Vale, una última pregunta, ¿a qué hora piensas volver?

_ ¿A las ocho y media es muy tarde?

_No sé, hija, mañana tienes Instituto.

_No hasta después del recreo._ Le agradecí silenciosamente a Susan que siempre estuviera tan bien informada.

Mamá pareció darse por contenta con eso y me dejó tranquila. El resto del tiempo que me quedaba lo pasé con la cabeza metida en el armario.

Dicen que para impresionar a un chico tienes que ir guapa y bien maquillada, sin que se note en exceso el tiempo que has dedicado a tu apariencia externa. Eso fue exactamente lo que hice, o al menos lo intenté. Me embutí en una camiseta de media manga blanca y unos vaqueros negros, con mi chaqueta y mis botines de color crema.

Me miré en el espejo. No era mucho lo que podía hacer para estar guapa pero no había quedado tan mal, aunque probablemente pasara frío con ese _look_, intenté solucionarlo anudándome un pañuelo al cuello.

Poco podía hacer con el maquillaje. Nunca había sabido pintarme y tampoco tenía maquillaje. Suerte que mis pestañas fueran largas y espesas, eran una de las pocas cosas de las que me enorgullecía. Seguramente tampoco iba a necesitar colorete, ya que en presencia de Jared las mejillas se me coloreaban mágicamente.

Tampoco intenté hacerme ningún peinado sofisticado, me limité a dejarme el pelo suelto cayéndome sobre los hombros. Solo me alisé el flequillo.

Intenté ensayar sonrisas y poses en el espejo, pero de repente miré el reloj y vi que mi tiempo se había agotado. El corazón palpitó y las manos me empezaron a temblar. Respiré hondo para deshacer un poco el nudo de mi garganta.

Cuando llegó Susan me miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa me susurró un par de palabras al oído.

_Jared se va a quedar flipando cuando te vea.

La sangre empezó a colorearme las mejillas y el cuello, empecé a sentir que me ahogaba, presa del pánico a salir a escena. No me encontraba cómoda con la ropa que llevaba, demasiado atrevida y fresca de lo que acostumbraba. A punto estuve de salir pitando a refugiarme en mi habitación, y ponerme una sudadera confortable y calentita. A punto.

_Vamos, tranquilízate, respira hondo.

_Sí… tranquila… solo voy al cine…_ Mi voz sonó temblorosa y ahogada.

Antes de que me dejara llevar por el pánico, me despedí de mi madre con un beso rápido y eché a correr hacia el coche de mi amiga. Me hundí en el asiento e intenté realizar alguno de esos ejercicios de relajación que salían en la tele, desistí de inmediato, esos ejercicios eran una leyenda urbana.

Mi amiga no me habló en todo el trayecto sabiendo en el estado que me encontraba, se limitó a subir la calefacción y a bajar el volumen de la música.

Llegamos a la puerta del Instituto de Forks en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. La respiración se me aceleró en cuanto le vi reclinado sobre su moto, con esa pose de chico malo. Vestía unos vaqueros y un suéter negro que se ajustaba a su torso musculoso. Sonrió en cuanto me descubrió en el asiento del copiloto.

Salí del coche en estado de trance, después de que Susan me deseara buena suerte y me regalase un par de palabras tranquilizadoras.

_Hola, Kim._ Se quedó mirándome con los ojos brillantes y juraría que bajo su piel morena su cara se teñía de rojo._ Guau._ Masculló, recorriéndome de arriba abajo, comiéndome con los ojos. De nuevo deseé estar en casa con una sudadera confortable y calentita._ Impresionante.

_Eh… gra-gracias. Hola.

_Bueno, vamos allá. Tenía que decirte algo pero se me ha olvidado. ¡Ah, sí!_ De pronto pareció avergonzado._ Te he traído un casco, no es gran cosa pero es todo lo que tengo…_ Sacó de debajo del asiento de la moto un objeto de color púrpura brillante.

_Ah… eh, gracias._ Cogí el casco._ No creo que haya nada que proteger dentro de mi cabeza pero si te empeñas…_ Me peleé con las correas del casco, él se rió ante mi torpeza y con un solo gesto me ajustó el protector a mi cabeza. Cuando sus manazas rozaron mi mejilla me estremecí, no supe si era de frío, del calor que emanaba su mano o si el calor emergía de mi interior.

_ ¿Tienes frío?_ Me preguntó repentinamente preocupado.

_Eh, sí, un poco._ Admití incómoda por la forma en la que me miraba, también notaba los ojos de Susan clavados en nosotros dos, eso no ayudaba en nada a que mi pulso se sosegase. Me iba a dar la vuelta para indicarle con un gesto que se largase cuando Jared me desconcertó. _Otra vez_.

Jared se desprendió del suéter quedándose solo con una fina camiseta blanca, y me lo echó por los hombros. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y la sangre me coloreó aún más la cara.

_ ¿Mejor?_ Me preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo me encogí bajo el jersey, era grande y me cubría los brazos y la espalda, además estaba calentito. Él no parecía incómodo con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, tampoco parecía tener ni pizca de frío. Sonreí.

_Sí… gracias. ¿No llevas nada más? Una chaqueta o algo… Vas a coger frío si vas así.

Se echó a reír. Yo me pregunté qué le parecía tan gracioso de mi comentario. Hice una mueca.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_ ¿Crees de verdad que voy a tener frío?_ Me puso una mano sobre la mejilla y se amoldó a la forma de mi cara, mi corazón parecía que estaba loco.

_Estás… estás hirviendo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Sano como un roble.

_Pero…

_No te preocupes por eso, te lo explicaré luego._ Su mano bajó desde mi mejilla hasta mi mano y tiró de mí. Yo estaba pasmada, primero por las confianzas que se tomaba (aunque no me molestaban en absoluto) y segundo el espectáculo de su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo escultural era algo digno de contemplar, de verdad._ Ahora, vamos, si no quieres perderte la peli.

Recordé de pronto el motivo de nuestra cita. Ah, sí, cine… Jared y yo… Juntos… Cine. Me puse el casco de nuevo y sentí vergüenza.

_Sé honesto, estoy horrible, ¿a que sí?

_No estás tan mal._ Dijo mirándome con los ojos entornados. Se montó en la moto y me indicó que me sentase detrás de él._ Agárrate fuerte.

Me sentí incómoda estando tan cerca de él, pero no le solté. Pegué mi pecho a su espalda y entrelacé mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré, me sentía genial. La moto arrancó con un rugido y empezó a vibrar bajo mis muslos, me sobresalté.

_Tranquila, sé manejar bien la moto.

_No vayas muy deprisa._ Murmuré. Noté su risa vibrando contra mi pecho, y la moto aceleró derrapando con un ruido chirriante sobre la carretera mojada.

Escuché otro motor acelerar por detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta para saludar a mi amiga, pero su coche ya había desaparecido tras la curva del Instituto de Forks.

Llegamos a la ciudad en menos tiempo del que creía. El viaje se dio bastante bien para ser mi primer trayecto en moto. Para mi enorme alegría no me mareé, pero me sentí aliviada cuando el suelo dejó de moverse bajo las ruedas de la moto, y pude poner los pies en tierra firme.

_ ¿Qué tal?_ Me preguntó Jared, bajando de la moto de un ágil salto y quitándose el casco. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero mis torpes y temblorosos dedos no estaban por la labor, así que tuvo que ayudarme él.

_Bien._ Contesté con la mirada clavada en mis botines, él intentaba contener la risa, debía de tener un aspecto ridículo. La sangre me coloreó la cara por enésima vez en todo el día. Entonces me di cuenta de dónde estábamos. Port Angeles._ ¿No íbamos a Seattle?

Su mirada se oscureció levemente.

_Preferiría que no fuéramos a Seattle de momento.

No pregunté nada más sobre el tema, y prácticamente no hablamos hasta que llegamos al cine. Ya no tenía frío, con el suéter de Jared sobre los hombros estaba muy a gusto, y el cuerpo de Jared me había protegido de la lluvia en la moto. Me sentía muy bien. Aunque a lo mejor tenía más que ver con la persona que caminaba muy pegado a mí.

_Tenía que hablar contigo._ Dijo rompiendo el silencio cuando ya estábamos en la cola del cine. Me había dejado guiar por él en aquella ciudad que nunca había visitado, a pesar de estar muy cerca de La Push.

_ ¿Por qué no hablamos ahora y después entramos a ver una película?_ Pregunté suavemente. Él me respondió con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

_Porque prefiero que hagamos algo juntos antes de que salgas huyendo de mí pegando gritos._ Contestó enigmáticamente. Me estremecí de miedo. Hacía rato que Jared había dejado de intentar parecer un chaval normal de diecisiete años, ahora era más misterioso y me gustaba más, aunque también me daba más miedo. Sí, definitivamente estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano. Por si acaso decidí cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Y qué peli vamos a ver?

_La que gustes._ Dijo fingiendo caballerosidad. Ese gesto pícaro me hizo sonrojarme aún más.

_ ¿Cuál quieres ver tú?_ Pregunté recorriendo la cartelera con la mirada. No sabía qué películas podíamos ver, pero me encapriché de una comedia romántica llamada "Holiday". Aún así no le dije nada, él era un tío, no podía condenarlo a ver una peli de amor.

_ ¿Qué te parece esa?_ Preguntó señalando esa misma en la que me había fijado. Le lancé una mirada perpleja, pero me guiñó un ojo y mi corazón latió tan fuerte como un caballo desbocado.

_ ¿Cómo has…_ Me puso un dedo en los labios y me sonrió, yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.

_Anda vamos…_ Dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la fila de personas que hacían cola en la taquilla del cine.

_ ¿Cuánto crees que costará?_ Pregunté sacando el monedero del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, seguí hablando con gesto ausente._ Hace muchísimo tiempo que no vengo al cine, de todas formas creo que…

_ ¡Alto ahí!_ Me cortó de nuevo, levanté la vista desconcertada._ Yo soy el chico, cuando una pareja va al cine es el chico el que tiene que rascarse el bolsillo. Hay que ser caballero con la dama, así que no te dejaré que te gastes tu dinero, pagará el _menda_.

_ ¿Cómo?

_Qué te he invitado con todos los gastos incluidos, transporte, película, palomitas, paseo y lo que quieras.

_No dejaré que te gastes tanto dinero en mí._ Saqué mi carnet de estudiante del bolsillo y un par de billetes, él era terco pero yo más.

_De eso nada, monada._ Me arrebató el carnet y el dinero y los guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era vergonzosa la reacción que tenía cada vez que me rozaba.

Le miré furiosa y él clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos, mirándome de una forma que debía de ser ilegal. Las piernas casi dejaron de sostenerme y me derretí.

_Vamos, por favor, déjame pagar._ Me suplicó, mirándome con cara de cordero degollado.

_ ¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! Pero deja de mirarme así._ Mascullé enfadada, me crucé de brazos e ignoré las risitas de varias personas atentas a la escena._ Eres realmente peligroso._ Seguí refunfuñando en voz baja.

_No sabes cuánto._ Contestó riéndose como si me hubiera oído. Me quedé mirándole pasmada, pero no me dio tiempo a lanzarle una respuesta airada porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba sentada en una butaca del cine con una caja de palomitas y un vaso de Coca-cola.

La película estaba muy bien. Mejor dicho, me hubiera gustado mucho si hubiera estado mirando la pantalla en lugar de al chico que tenía al lado. El mismo chico que se había acabado sus palomitas tamaño gigante y su Coca-cola también gigante y que después se había terminado mis palomitas distraídamente. Sin embargo, si no supiera que eso era imposible, hubiera jurado que Jared no había mirado la pantalla gigante en absoluto, sino que se había pasado casi dos horas enteras mirándome a mí sin parpadear.

Al final lloré. Por supuesto que lloré. Cuando los dos protagonistas se separan para seguir su vida por separado. Jared se rió de mi expresión avergonzada mientras trataba de enjugarme las lágrimas indiscretas que chorreaban de mis párpados. También me reí mucho, con cada ocurrencia tonta de los personajes. Y lloré a media película cuando el chico se declara a la chica a pesar de haber prometido que no se iba a enamorar.

Lo que no cambió fue el ritmo al que latía mi corazón. No se ralentizó ni un poquito, y cada mirada que cruzaba furtivamente con Jared no hacía más que añadir más leña al fuego. No sabía cómo pero al final de la película nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas en el reposabrazos, su manaza ardiente rodeaba la mía fina y helada. Me sonrojé cuando me percaté.

También juraría que él era capaz de escuchar los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón, ya que cada vez que se aceleraba se reía. Y su risa era música para mis oídos, esos dientes tan blancos y brillantes que contrastaban sobre su piel cobriza, y esos labios llenos y seductores, todo él me quitaba el aliento. Era vergonzoso. Y ridículo.

Aún así salí contenta del cine. Cuando salimos a la calle ya estaba anocheciendo, aunque las nubes le daban a la ciudad la apariencia de estar sumida en la noche ya. Las farolas comenzaban a encenderse, y los juerguistas nocturnos ya empezaban a congregarse en las terrazas de los bares. Había dejado de llover y una fina bruma envolvía los edificios, como el vapor de la ducha, difuminando las luces.

Con todo aún no se me había olvidado que Jared tenía que decirme algo.

_Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

_ ¿Te importa que te lleve a un lugar más privado?

_Eh… claro que no._ Me tomó de la mano y me condujo por calles estrechas hasta llegar a un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera dado miedo estar por ahí, pero no con él. Lo único que empezaba a acusar era el frío, el fino suéter de Jared ya no me abrigaba lo suficiente y había refrescado bastante. Me envolví en mis propios brazos.

_ ¿Tienes frío?_ Me pregunto frotándome la mano._ Debí traerme alguna chaqueta, se me olvidó que tú no eras como yo.

_Ya…_ Contesté sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Entonces hizo algo que llevaba toda la tarde deseando que hiciera. Me envolvió la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me apretujó contra su cálido pecho. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y al cabo de unos instantes dejé de tiritar, entre sus brazos se estaba muy calentito. Olisqueé su hombro, olía muy bien, era algo que no se parecía a ninguna colonia, olía a madera, a bayas y a bosque. Suspiré.

_ ¿Mejor?_ Me preguntó sin soltarme.

_Sí._ Estaba segura de que él notaba los latidos de mi corazón, igual que yo notaba los suyos, retumbando en su pecho.

_A ver cómo te digo yo esto ahora, cada minuto que pasa te apoderas más de mi voluntad. Maldita sea, _ Masculló sentándose en la hierba y acunándome entre sus brazos, yo estaba en la gloria._ ¿por qué no presté más atención a Sam?

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam en todo esto?

_En mí bastante, en ti no mucho. Pero sigo sin saber cómo empezar._ Parecía repentinamente apurado.

_ ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por el principio?_ Le dije suavemente, tomándome la libertad de apretarle la mano para transmitirle una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

_Vale. Pues… verás… ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? No es que se le parezca a lo que tengo que explicarte pero se acerca un poco.

_Sí, siempre he sido una de esas chicas que creen en los cuentos de hadas y que viven esperando a que venga su príncipe azul, puede parecerte estúpido pero es así._ Me pareció que estaba lejos de parecerle estúpido, pues me contemplaba como si fuera la octava maravilla; pero no quise hacerme ilusiones.

_Hasta hace poco yo me reía de esas tonterías._ Confesó bajando la cabeza, poniendo sus ojos a mi altura._ Hasta que yo lo sentí. No fue amor a primera vista exactamente, fue algo más… contundente.

_ ¿Contundente?_ Le interrumpí perpleja.

_Sí, mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué digo? No se parece ni remotamente a eso, tiene que ver más con movimientos gravitatorios.

_Jared, estoy perdida, en serio, no sé por dónde vas.

_Quiero decir que lo que yo sentí fue algo así como que la gravedad ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba, que el universo giraba en torno a la persona que tenía frente a mí. No sé si me entiendes. Es muy frustrante, lo de no saber expresarme digo, no sé cómo explicarte cómo me sentí.

_Me gustaría ponerte las cosas más fáciles, ayudaría saber de quién estamos hablando aparte de ti._ Le dije suavemente, preparándome para lo que venía a continuación.

_ ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta todavía, Kim? ¿Hablas en serio?

_Sí…_ Murmuré, avergonzada de mi torpeza. Él tomó mi barbilla delicadamente entre sus dedos y me obligó a alzar la cabeza, no quería que me viese tan colorada como estaba.

_Estamos hablando de ti, Kim. De ti y de mí.

Me quedé sin habla ante esa declaración. Mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo y luego empezó una alocada carrera, y pareció hincharse al doble de su tamaño, llenándome el pecho y dejándome sin aliento.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó al ver que no contestaba.

_S-sí, perfec-perfectamente.

_Kim, te quiero, no sé cómo pero has atado de forma irreversible mi destino al tuyo.

_Yo… yo…_ Musité con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces mi lado racional hizo acto de presencia._ Un momento… si eso que me dices es verdad… ¿no debería haberte ocurrido cuando nos conocimos?

_Ahí quería yo llegar. Ese es el segundo punto, por el cual probablemente salgas corriendo y chillando, gritando que no me acerque a ti nunca más._ Soltó una carcajada macabra.

_Nunca haría eso.

_Ya veremos. Ay… no sé cómo empezar…_ Se frotó las sienes con los pulgares y yo le dirigí una sonrisa de ánimo._ Un momento, antes de contarte lo que soy me gustaría hacer otra cosa más… Si me lo permites.

Le miré perpleja, él me devolvió otra mirada brillante con la duda reflejándose en sus ojos negros. Entonces no sé cómo pero me cogió en brazos y en unos segundos me había apoyado contra un muro, él estaba frente a mí con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

_Vas a saberlo pronto._ Me contestó sin perder ni un ápice la sonrisa._ Te prometo que si quieres huir de mí y no verme más no me cruzaré más en tu camino. No quiero hacerte daño.

_No sé de qué me estás hablando._ Alcé la vista y le miré directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en esas pupilas que quemaban como brasas._ Tú nunca me harías daño, estoy segura._ Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente, él cogió mi mano y la puso sobre sus labios, abrasándome con ese pequeño beso.

_ ¿Puedo?_ Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, cerrando los ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando su aliento ardiente me rozó la cara._ ¿Puedo besarte?_ Me preguntó de nuevo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Yo respiré hondo intentando controlar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y cerré los ojos.

El momento en el que sus labios abrasadores tocaron los míos fue el mejor de mi vida, pero los momentos posteriores, cuando sus labios y los míos empezaron a moverse sincronizados y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban bailando, rozó el éxtasis.

Mis pies ya no estaban pegados al suelo y lo único que me mantenía en la Tierra eran los brazos de Jared en torno a mi cintura. Su piel me quemaba allá donde me tocaba, o a lo mejor el calor me surgía de dentro, desde mi corazón, que enviaba enloquecido sangre ardiente por mis venas. No hace falta decir que ya no sentía ni pizca de frío.

En realidad no sentía nada más que Jared y Jared por todas partes. Detrás de mis párpados cerrados lo veía todo rojo. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con una calidez desconocida y despertaban en mí sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Cogí dos puñados de pelo entre mis dedos e intenté atraerlo más cerca de mí. Su aliento dentro de mi boca me quemaba pero no me importó. Seguimos mezclando nuestros sabores durante un rato todavía, hasta que a mí me faltó aire y tuve que separarme porque me estaba mareando. Pero ni siquiera entonces él se separó de mí, recorrió con sus labios pegados a mi piel mi mejilla izquierda, hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde se quedó parado, notando los latidos de mi corazón en mi yugular.

Me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar de rodillas en la hierba, todavía jadeando. Él me acunó como a una niña pequeña en su pecho. Me besó la frente por última vez y mi corazón siguió palpitando.

_Los latidos de tu corazón son como música rap._ Dijo riéndose.

_No me sueltes… apriétame más fuerte…_ Balbuceé. Por primera vez en toda la tarde no se rió de mis balbuceos y se limitó a estrecharme más fuerte entre sus brazos. Me sentía la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Pero como todos los buenos momentos al final algo tuvo que interrumpirnos. Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y la música de los Jonas Brothers inundó el silencio de las afueras de Port Angeles. Contesté a regañadientes.

_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunté intentando controlar mi voz.

_ ¡Kim!_ Repiqueteó la voz de Susan al otro lado de la línea._ ¿Dónde estás?

_En…_ Jadeé de nuevo._ En Port Angeles.

_ ¿Aún? ¿No habéis salido del cine?_ Preguntó, tal vez extrañada del tono de mi voz, que ni yo misma reconocía como mía. Aún estaba con la cabeza por encima de las nubes.

_S-sí, estoy con Jared.

Al otro lado del teléfono sonó una risita, al darse cuenta del estado en que me encontraba. Siguió riéndose y yo fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿Qué estabais haciendo, Kim? ¿Dando anatomía? Jajajaja…_ Siguió riéndose estruendosamente, casi podía ver cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa._ Supongo que no vais a venir todavía. Bueno ya no os interrumpo más, seguid a lo vuestro._ Después estalló de nuevo en risotadas._ Ya me contarás mañana, ¿no?

Mi amiga era muy comprensiva casi siempre, pero en algunos momentos podía resultar muy irritante. Me enfadé un poco con ella por ser tan indiscreta, aún así fue un enfado diminuto, no había ninguna partícula dentro de mí capaz de sentir otra cosa que felicidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jared me pedía con un gesto que le dejase el móvil. Deposité el aparatito en su mano.

_ ¿Susan? Soy Jared, no te preocupes por Kim, la llevaré a casa yo._ Hizo una pausa y la voz de mi amiga repiqueteó al otro lado de la línea, no era capaz de entender lo que decía pero apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba haciendo un par de comentarios sagaces sobre nuestros jadeos. Jared abrió la boca pero la voz de mi amiga lo cortó, ahora sonaba más calmada._ Sí. No te preocupes, la llevaré a cenar por aquí._ La pausa que hizo ahora fue más corta._ Vale, adiós.

Y colgó con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Vas a llevarme a cenar?

_Ese es el plan, pero antes tendrías que llamar a tu madre, ¿no? Y también hablaré contigo antes, para darte la ocasión de huir antes que comer con un monstruo.

_No me creo que tú seas un monstruo._ Abrí el móvil de nuevo y empecé a marcar, pero antes de pulsar el botón de llamada, dije algo._ Ah, te quiero.

_Yo a ti más._ Me giró hasta situarme frente a él y me dio un suave piquito en los labios, acabando de inmediato con mis intentos de aparentar una voz normal._ Ahora tú eres la estrella que ilumina mi mundo.

Me sonrojé ante ese comentario y clavé mis ojos en los botines. Pulsé la tecla de llamada con aire distraído y pegué el móvil a mi oreja, apretando su mano nerviosa.

La conversación con mi madre fue más bien corta. Para mi sorpresa mi madre no opuso demasiada resistencia, tal vez porque intuía con quién me encontraba.

Colgué y guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo, miré a Jared expectante. Él apretó más fuerte mi mano y clavo sus ojos en los míos, haciendo que mi mente se desconectara de mi cuerpo. _Otra vez_.

_Bueno… ¿conoces alguna de las leyendas ancestrales de los quileutes?

_No.

_Bien. Hay historias que afirman que descendemos de los lobos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Las historias afirman también que nuestros bisabuelos sellaron un trato con los fríos que los mantiene fuera de nuestras tierras._ Su mirada estaba a años de distancia.

_ ¿De los lobos?

_Lobos. Bueno, no lobos de verdad. Híbridos entre humanos y lobos. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

_ ¿Licántropos?_ Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, empezaba a intuir de qué iba el tema._ ¿De los que se transforman con luna llena?_ Miré hacia el cielo, pero la tupida capa de nubes me impedían ver la Luna, y no tenía ni idea del estado en que se encontraba. Después volví a mirar a Jared, que seguían con aspecto ausente.

_No. Más bien de hombres con dos almas: una de lobo y otra humana. El lobo solo aparece cuando te enfadas o cuando lo llamas._ Empecé a atar cabos y un escalofrío me sacudió los brazos. Su mirada volvió al presente, y clavo sus pupilas en mí, casi podía asegurar que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

_Entonces tú…_ Tomé un gran trago de aire para digerir lo que iba a decir. Temía que se riera de mí, pero por otra parte el sexto sentido me avisaba de que había llegado a la conclusión acertada._ Tú eres un licántropo.

Él se limitó a mirarme con los ojos brillantes húmedos. El corazón me latía casi tan rápido como cuando me había besado. Entonces él rompió el silencio con la voz rota.

_Sí._ Me soltó las manos dejándome libre la huída y bajó la mirada. Pero yo no me fui de allí, eso sería de cobardes, me había demostrado que me amaba más de lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a imaginar, por mí podía ser lobo, híbrido, cavernícola o extraterrestre, yo lo quería igual.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me abalancé sobre él y apreté mis brazos en torno a sus hombros. Él parecía sorprendido por mi reacción, pero no le disgustó, ya que en unos segundos él también me rodeó con sus brazos.

_Te quiero, _ Le susurré al oído._ no me importa lo que seas.

_ ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?_ Me preguntó aún con la voz quebrada. Asentí sin dudarlo._ En ese caso, yo te confesaré que te amo más que mi propia vida, puede sonar empalagoso pero es la pura verdad. Y te prometo… te juro que jamás te haré daño.

_Confío en ti._ Dije antes de sellar sus labios con los míos. Ese beso fue incluso mejor que el anterior, pero duró menos, tal vez por la incómoda postura en la que nos encontrábamos.

Durante unos minutos nos quedamos quietos sin hablar, mirándonos a los ojos fijamente, intentando descifrar cada uno los pensamientos del otro. El silencio de la noche solo estaba roto por nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

_Cuéntame más._ Le pedí. Me intrigaba su naturaleza.

_Yo no he elegido esto. Las cosas se desencadenaron solas cuando llegaron y ya es demasiado tarde para frenarlas. ¿Recuerdas que falté durante dos semanas?

_Claro que sí, contaba los días y las horas como una loca._ Él sonrió pero su voz siguió siendo ronca.

_Fue cuando me transformé. No sabía por qué pero Sam no paraba de seguirme a todas partes y esa tarde me cabreé de verdad y… exploté. Estuve a punto de partirle la cara, menos mal que ese tío tiene buenos reflejos.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam?

_Él fue el primero que se transformó, es algo así como el líder de la manada.

_ ¿Hay más como tú y Sam?

_Jared fue el segundo que se transformó. De todos es el que más problemas tiene para controlarse. Hace poco también Embry se transformó, y días después, Jacob. Aunque estoy seguro de que pronto no seguirán más, _Comentó con voz triste, no parecía contento de que otros le siguieran en su destino._ no hace más que empeorar.

_ ¿El qué?

_Sam dice que pronto, al menos Quil y Seth se transformarán. No es que no sea divertido ser un lobo pero todo era mucho más fácil cuando era simplemente Jared, un tío humano que se echaba unas risas con sus colegas. Si no fuera por ellos…

_ ¿Quiénes son ellos?

_Los vampiros, un aquelarre de siete chupasangres asquerosos.

Temblé. No pude evitarlo. ¡Vampiros! ¿Acaso el mundo era una peli de terror? Desde luego personajes no le faltaban. ¿Cuántos humanos desprevenidos se cruzaban a menudo con seres del mundo sobrenatural?

_Tranquila. No dejaré que se acerquen a ti. Esa es la razón de nuestra existencia.

_ ¿Qué?

_Somos los protectores. Protegemos a las personas de los vampiros, aunque nuestro límite de caza se limita a La Push, ese fue el tratado que firmaron nuestros antepasados.

_ ¿Un tratado?

_Los vampiros de los que te hablo no cazan personas, sino animales. Aún así seguimos sin quererlos en nuestras tierras. El acuerdo reza que si se limitan a cazar fuera de nuestros dominios y no muerden a las personas, nosotros no los delataríamos a los humanos y no nos enfrentaríamos a ellos. Morder, no matar._ Enfatizó con la voz teñida de un humor negro.

_ ¿Qué diferencia hay?

_No queremos que se extiendan más._ Un temblor volvió a sacudirme el cuerpo, él me apretó más contra su pecho, había visto películas más que suficientes de vampiros.

_ ¿Dónde se esconden?

_Ahora ya no están aquí. Se largaron. Pero nuestro gen de licántropos ya se había activado. Aún así no eran los únicos… ni los más peligrosos.

_ ¿Más peligrosos?_ Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

_Hay más chupasangres, y desgraciadamente ellos sí que cazan personas. Ya nos hemos cruzado con varios de ellos…

_Vaya…_ Murmuré medio temblando, ¿qué podía decir?

_Aunque no todo lo de ser licántropo es malo. Hay cosas buenas también. La velocidad, _ se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa que relucía incluso en la oscuridad, me ruboricé y aparté la mirada_ y tú, por ejemplo. No me puedo creer que estuviera tan ciego, te tenía justo al lado y jamás te miré, y llego hoy y ya no puedo apartar la mirada, me pareciste perfecta.

Me ruboricé aún más.

_Me encanta cuando te pones roja._ Sus palabras me dejaron aturdida.

_ ¿Puedes verme?

_Mis sentidos están más desarrollados que los de un humano normal. Te veo claramente como si fuera de día, y oigo perfectamente cada latido de tu corazón.

_Genial._ Mascullé. No me dio tiempo a añadir nada más, pues de pronto sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos. Fue apenas un piquito pero provocó que mi corazón se acelerase más que si estuviera corriendo una maratón. De pronto una gota se estrelló en mi mano, y otra más, el aguacero arreció en segundos.

_Ay, mierda._ Murmuró levantándose del suelo y tendiéndome la mano._ Si te parece nos vamos ya a cenar.

Me levanté con su ayuda y me sacudí los pantalones, teñidos de verde. Intenté arreglarme un poco el pelo.

_No puedo ir a cenar así._ Dije mirando mi ropa arrugada y mojada, me imaginaba cómo llevaría el pelo. Me daba vergüenza solo imaginarlo. Empecé a andar, además de horrible estaba helada, ahora que me había separado del cuerpo ardiente de Jared la lluvia caía sobre mí implacablemente.

_Estás perfecta._ Dijo lanzándome una mirada elocuente de arriba abajo, alzó una ceja. De pronto me pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y otro por mis hombros, y me cogió en brazos, acercándome a su pecho.

_No puedes llevarme así a un restaurante._ Insistí.

_Tienes razón, te llevaré a casa._ Dijo echando a correr por las calles encharcadas. No parecía cansarse llevando ese trote continuo con una carga extra de 50 kilos. En menos de media hora llegamos al aparcamiento dónde había dejado la moto.

Me dejó en el suelo y rebuscó en el compartimento de los cascos. Sacó un par de prendas con aspecto de bolsa. Me dio una y extendió la suya para ponérsela. También me tendió el casco.

_He pensado que podía hacernos falta._ Aclaró.

Me puse el chubasquero sin dudar y el casco, con el que tuve otro pequeño problemilla. Tuve una sensación de _deja vu _cuando se agachó riéndose y me abrochó el casco. Me rozó ligeramente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y ese pequeño roce hizo a mi corazón reaccionar. Era vergonzoso, sobre todo ahora que sabía que él lo oía perfectamente.

_Una pregunta, Jared._ Dije intentando distraerle.

_Las que quieras.

_ ¿Eso de estar caliente tiene que ver con tu naturaleza de hombre lobo?_ Pregunté. Él se echó a reír, yo me sonrojé al darme cuenta del doble sentido que admitían mis palabras.

_Aparte de por ti sí. También esto tiene que ver con ser medio animal._ Aclaró señalándose su musculoso pecho._ Aún no he crecido bastante, dentro de unos meses cuando se activen del todo mis genes de licántropo, voy a pegar un buen estirón.

_ ¿Otro más?_ Dije alzando la vista hasta sus ojos. Si ahora me sacaba más de una cabeza no quería ni imaginarme cómo sería después._ ¿Y quieres decirme cómo voy a besarte?

_Oh, fácil._ Dijo, me tomó en brazos y me rozó los labios._ O así también._ Me dejó medio tambaleándome en el suelo y se agachó un poco hasta quedar a mi altura, ese fue un beso de los largos, húmedo, en serio. Pero como la otra vez el móvil nos interrumpió, le mordí el labio inferior antes de separarme de él jadeando de nuevo.

_ ¿Sam?_ Preguntó extrañado. Una voz de hombre repiqueteó al otro lado del teléfono._ No, estoy con Kim… Sí… Vale, iba a llevarla ya para allá._ La voz de Sam retumbó preocupada durante unos minutos, durante los cuales la mirada de Jared se entristeció._ Oh, vaya. De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sin decir palabra se montó en la moto empapada y me indicó que me sentara tras él, igual que esta tarde.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Quil._ Contestó solamente, no necesité nada más para entenderlo. Quil, un chico que iba a la clase de al lado se había unido a su particular familia.

Me senté detrás de él y me bajé el casco. Lo abracé bien fuerte y arrancó la moto.

La carretera estaba totalmente encharcada, pero él no perdió el control de la moto ni un momento. Nos cruzamos con un par de coches solitarios por la autopista, y por la carretera desde Forks hasta La Push los faros de la moto iluminaron cada tramo y cada curva. Aún así me sentí mejor cuando la moto se paró enfrenté de mi casa y pude quitarme el casco. Tenía la ropa mojada y me sentía incómoda.

Todas las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas, y juraría que vi a mi madre atisbando entre las cortinas mientras me despedía de Jared.

_Bueno… ¿vendrás mañana al Instituto?

_Claro que sí.

_ ¿Vas a casa derecho no?

_No, voy a casa de Emily a ver cómo está Quil.

_ ¿A casa de Emily?

_Emily es la prometida de Sam._ Aclaró bajando de la moto.

_Ah…

_ ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana después del Instituto?

_No, claro que no.

_Bien, entonces pídele a tu madre que te deje comer fuera. Vamos a comer en casa de Emily, y te presentaré a los chicos, están deseando conocerte.

_ ¿Les gustaré?_ Pregunté asustada repentinamente.

_Claro que sí, tonta, la imprimación del otro debe ser aceptada y protegida._ Recitó con una sonrisa, después me guiñó un ojo pícaramente._ Además, no me importa lo que piensen de ti, yo te quiero.

_Yo también._ Dije poniéndome de puntillas para besarle, él me apretó la cintura para alargar el beso.

_ ¿Vas a presentarme a tu madre? Como tu novio quiero decir.

_ ¿¡Qué!_ Chillé, volviéndome para ver si por casualidad mi madre no estaba en la puerta, menos mal que no estaba._ ¿Debería hacerlo?_ Mi historial de novios no me ofrecía muchas opciones con las que trabajar.

_No lo sé, supongo que lo que tú quieras.

_Mejor otro día, no quiero que le dé un infarto y además mi padre suele estar de peor humor por las noches antes de cenar.

_Lo que quieras._ Dijo, después se encogió de hombros._ Bueno, tengo que irme, te veo pronto.

_Vale._ Le di un último piquito en los labios y me dirigí a casa, mirando hacia atrás a cada paso que daba.

Llamé al timbre y mamá abrió segundos después. A mi espalda escuché el sonido la moto de Jared acelerar en la carretera, miré a mi espalda pero ya no se veía nada.

_Hola, mamá._ Saludé dándole un beso, suerte que había logrado controlar mi voz, pero con el rubor de mis mejillas poco podía hacer, se me encendía la cara cada vez que recordaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

_Hola, Kim, ¿te lo has pasado bien?_ Preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo. Me quité el chubasquero de plástico y me desprendí también de la chaqueta mojada.

_Estoy hecha una sopa, pero lo he pasado muy bien._ _Mucho más que eso…_ Pensé mientras la sangre volvía a subirme a las mejillas._ La peli estaba muy bien.

_Me alegro, ¿qué has cenado?

_Cena._ Se me había olvidado por completo. No tenía ni pizca de hambre.

_La llovida nos pilló cuando íbamos hacia el restaurante, así que preferimos volver antes de que se cerrase del todo._ Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_Vale, sube a cambiarte._ Dijo mamá, dejándome el paso libre.

Subí las escaleras dando saltitos. Mamá me lanzó una mirada elocuente.

Me desprendí de la ropa mojada y me puse el pijama, cómodo y calentito. Me quité los botines sacudiendo los pies y me puse los calcetines mulliditos de estar por casa. Bajé las escaleras alegremente con la bata puesta, la ropa echa una bola bajo el brazo y los botines llenos de barro bajo el otro.

Metí la ropa sucia en la pila de la terracilla y me dirigí sin decir palabra hacia el cuarto de baño a lavarme las manos. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía el pelo mojado y despeinado, pero no tenía muy mal aspecto. Me peine un poco con el cepillo y me dirigí a la cocina.

_ ¡Hola, papá!_ Exclamé abrazando a mi padre, que estaba sentado delante de un plato con espinacas. Espinacas. Genial. Después abracé a mi hermano, echando de menos unos brazos distintos._ ¡Hola, Josh!

Mi hermano hizo un par de comentarios mordaces sobre mi aspecto y después atacó el plato.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?_ Preguntó mi madre, llenando mi plato con esa sustancia verde humeante.

_No mucha, la verdad, he comido palomitas en el cine._ Bueno, unas pocas palomitas, Jared se había comido la mitad de mi caja, pero al fin y al cabo las había pagado él así que no me quejé.

Cenamos en silencio. Yo estaba concentrada en parecer lo más normal posible, tal vez la naturalidad que lucía era demasiado obvia y artificial, o a lo mejor mi madre ya me había visto con Jared.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Kim?

_No, claro que no._ Dije poniéndome nerviosa, no me veía con fuerzas para mentirle otra vez, pero tampoco podía contarle nada, así que hice una maniobra evasiva y cambié rápidamente de tema._ ¿Puedo comer fuera mañana?

Mi madre frunció el ceño, y Josh se echó a reír atragantándose con la comida.

_ ¿Qué tú qué?

_Me han invitado a comer en casa de Emily.

_ ¿Emily?_ El rostro de mi madre se suavizó._ Pobre chica, ¿la conoces?

_Sí._ Le mentí._ ¿Qué le pasó?

_La atacó un oso y le destrozó la cara. Tengo entendido que a Sam Uley le afectó muchísimo._ No añadió más, yo me quedé callada, intuía el motivo de que le afectase y pensaba que el oso no era tan oso.

_Van a casarse.

_Algo he oído. Es una buena chica.

_Ya… ¿Puedo ir?

_De acuerdo.

_ ¡Genial, gracias!

En realidad estaba aterrada por lo que pudieran pensar de mí los otros licántropos, pero quería conocer a Emily y también quería pedirle algo a Jared. Quería que se transformase delante de mí, quería verle en su forma de lobo.

Me acosté pronto, explicando que estaba muy cansada. Me dormí enseguida.

Esa noche los lobos poblaron mis sueños.


End file.
